Aruhi no Hakkyou
by Star Madison
Summary: Captured by missing nins while on a mission and his team killed, Iruka has little hope of escape.


Back with another story. This time it's a pure Kakashi/Iruka fic. Not set within Snapshots/A New Beginning's nor Unbroken Bonds' universes. Yes, Haya is in it but in this fic, she's Kakashi's cousin. Since I enjoy twisting things around, I decided to change her relationship with the boys.

Nope, still don't own. Haya, her summons, Akiko and the missing-nins are owned by me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Fuck,' _Iruka stares at the two missing-nin in front of him, secured to a very large tree by chakra wire, _'why can't a mission ever be simple?! There weren't suppose to be any missing-nins lurking around!' _

"Hm, well well, look here. We caught ourselves a pretty-boy." The predatory glint in the raven haired woman's eyes not comforting. At all. Her grin grows, sensing the chuunin's discomfort and trails her nails along his jaw. "I think I'm going to enjoy playing with this one." She purrs the words as she slides her hand southward to grasp him through his pants. "Oh _very _nice."

"Leave the boy alone. We don't need to have the wrath of the Leafs on our heads."

"Pah. Let them come. I'm going to play and no one is going to stop me."

"Kyari."

"I'm going to play and you aren't going to stop me." Her eyes flash dangerously at him, her entire body tensing up as if he is challenging her right.

"Now is not the time to indulge in your desires. We didn't capture him for that. Our employer wanted a Leaf nin that's intact. No games."

A huff of breathe, the woman moves away, sulking.

Anger fills his veins at the looks both nins are giving him; the woman leering and the man amused boredom. _'Where in the hell is the rest of my team! They can't be dead, can they? They were at the camp, waiting for me to return with water..are they still waiting?'_ His mind works furiously as he tries to figure a way out of his situation without ending up dead. _'Kakashi, what would you do? Argh! Thinking about my lover isn't going to help me get out of this.' _Closing his eyes, Iruka tries to ignore the fact he's being watched carefully and inches his hand sideways for the hidden shuriken he keeps under his flak vest. Locating it, he slowly begins to cut the wires pinning him while ignoring the woman sitting nearby.

"You sure I can't just taste him? A little bit?" Kyari growls deep in her throat as she scowls up at her prey, **not** happy that she isn't allowed to have some fun with him. Folding her arms over her chest, she fixes her look on Tsuyoshi's face. Her eyes narrow as she turns her glare back to their captured pretty-boy, wanting to dig her claws into that tan flesh and hear his screams of agony as she degrades him.

"Kyari. You already played with the other three. Leave this one alone." His voice takes on an edge, finally looking up from sharping his weapon and just stares at his companion.

"Hmph."

Iruka glares down at her through slitted eyes, feeling his temper rising at those remarks. Pushing those thoughts aside, he focuses on the here and now. Shifting his weight marginally, he tests the remaining bonds then lunges forward, kicking out as he does and knocking the female nin backwards off her log; the wires unable to hold him any longer. Jumping backwards, Iruka quickly launches the kunai he snatched up at the woman.

The unnamed man watches in amusement as his companion rises to her feet, clutching the bloody kunai she ripped from her arm. "Think you're a match for us, pretty-boy?"

Reining in his temper at the taunt, Iruka quickly scans the terrain then pouring chakra to his feet, leaps up into the tree behind him. Not wasting a second, he bolts and without having to look back, sensing the two nins following. _'I hope this works. One-on-one, I can handle alone but two-on-one? Maybe. If they were chuunin, yes but they're clearly jounin. Why do so many jounin abandon their villages?!' _Racing through the treetops, he forms handseals and two clones of himself appear. Sending them in different directions, he skids to a halt and henges into a branch.

"Come out, pretty-boy. If you come back now, I'll go easy on you." A sing-song voice echos through the trees as Kyari and her friend land on a branch not far from Iruka. "I do hope you honestly didn't believe that little trick would work on us, boy. There's no one to save you. Your friends are dead."

He tightens his grip on the henge and waits for them to move on, knowing this will be his only chance to escape. Something slams into him and he transforms back with a loud pop. The loud, amused laugh telling him that he never had them fooled. Staring hatefully up at them as they loom over him.

"Nice try, pretty-boy. Tsk tsk. You didn't obey and that means I'm going to have to punish you." Leering down at him, Kyari slams her fist into his face, knocking his head sideways as her friend wraps chakra sapping binds around his body. "I didn't want to damage your lovely skin but you left me no choice, pretty one." Dropping into a crouch, she rips open his pants and works her hand inside, grasping hold of his cock, squeezing hard. Her sharp claws digging deeply as she leans forward, licking her lips. "No one is going to ever want to touch you once I'm finished."

Before she can get very far, a large hand clamps down on her wrist, yanking her away from Iruka. "I told you not to touch him, Kyari."

Gasping in pain, Iruka curls up on his side, feeling blood dripping between his thighs.

"He ran off. I have every...!"

Tsuyoshi hits her across the face, frowning down at her. "You have no right. Now get back to camp." He goes silent then drops like a rock, two senbon sticking out of his neck.

"Tsuyoshi!" Kyari stares at her fallen companion with wide eyes then jumps backwards as several kunai slam into the ground she was just standing on. Hanging sideways on a tree, her eyes flicker around, a kunai in one hand. Eyes narrowed, she waits for the next wave of attack only to be slammed facefirst into the ground by a very heavy weight. Something snarls in her ear as the animal shifts his weight, pressing her more firmly into the earth.

"Good job, Rairu."

Squinting upwards against the pain, Iruka's entire body goes limp with relief upon hearing that familiar voice. "Haya?"

"You wish." Another familiar voice answers his question instead of the one he was expecting.

"Genma?!"

"Can you stand, Iruka?"

Genma's hand appears before his face and he nods, reaching up to grab the offered hand, hauling himself to his feet with a wince. Sharp, light brown eyes catch it and the senbon-user frowns. "You're hurt." He makes it a statement, his eyes flickering up and down his body.

"Not badly." Iruka protests as the jounin continues to stare at him. "I'll be fine."

"You're still going to be patched up, Iruka." Haya's voice floats over, a no nonsense tone. She finishes securing their prisoners and approaches, leaving her felines to guard them, pausing to pull her pack off and drops it on the ground. Flipping the top open, she removes the medkit and eyes him. "Drop 'em."

"Wh...what?!"

"You heard me. Would you rather Genma or Raidou to bandage you?" Her expression serious as she cocks her head to the side, chocolate colored eyes gazing up at him steadily.

"Raidou's here too?"

"Yep. He's back at what's left of your camp, removing all traces that anyone was there. He'll join us when he's done." Genma idly comments, his senbon twitching up and down with each word. "I'd listen to her if I was you. You're bleeding. Her cats were tracking your scent when they detected blood."

"I can do it myself."

"No. I would prefer to do it since I have some med-nin training or you can have Raidou or Genma do it. But you aren't doing it yourself, idiot." Eyes narrowing, the redhead gives him a dirty look then nods at Genma.

"Wait!" Yelping, Iruka goes to dance away from his so-called friends when a sharp pain bites into his neck and a growing numbness knocks him flat on his ass. "Ow..."

Shaking her head, she yanks his pants down none too gently. Gathering chakra into her hand, she lowers it until the glow touches his groin, working to knit the flesh back together. "I should have really took the time to learn more healing jutsu. The best I can do is stop the bleeding and make it hurt a little less. Can't heal it very much."

Standing behind Iruka, Genma keeps an eye out for anymore surprises even as he watches Haya heal the injuried chuunin. "Do what you can. We need to move out as soon as Raidou and Suma get back."

Ending the healing jutsu, Haya examines her handiwork. Chuckling, she measures out some bandages and loops them around Iruka's groin. "This is definitely a new experience. Never thought I'd see the day I would be bandaging a man's penis." Securing them, she fastens his pants closed and still chuckling, she closes up her medkit and pack. "Done. Remove the senbon, Genma. Raidou should be here any minute." Shouldering the pack on her back, she calls out. "Miko, Ukyou?" Two large tigers response to their mistress's call, appearing from the bushes. "I'm going to need you both to carry our prisoners."

"I'll take the fat one." Ukyou yawns widely, snapping his jaws closed, eyes glinting and focused on the now conscious missing-nin.

"Hai hai." Haya wrestles the female nin onto Miko's back, tying her in place with rope. She opens her mouth to ask her summon if it's comfortable when two figures drop out of a nearby tree. Spinning, Haya yanks free her shukusen, snapping it open. Only to recognize the ninja and bobcat standing there. "Damnit, Rai, one of these days you're going to end up without a throat." Snaps at her friend, fan sliding back into it's holster on her lower back.

The scarred man grins at her teasingly. "So says you. Are you ready to go?"

"As soon as Genma finishes tying other prisoner to Ukyou."

"I'm done. Let's get out of here."

"Paranoid much, Genma?"

"Bad feeling."

"Right. Rairu, Yayoi, Kaori, Chisaki, Gennai take scouting points. Suma, stay with us. Miko, Ukyou, keep in the middle. Iruka, you stay behind them. Genma, Raidou and I will take outside positions." Taking charge, she assigns everyone positions then leaps up into the trees.

"Is this necessary?" Iruka funnels chakra to his feet and leaps up, landing next to her, wincing as the movement jars his injury.

"Better to be safe then dead."

Hands come to rest on his shoulders and Iruka twists his head around to look at Raidou, the bigger man smiling slightly. "You're lucky we happened to be in the area, Iruka. The two missing nins that had you, Tsuyoshi and Kyari, are well-known dealers in the flesh trade. No one but they know who their boss is. They've taken over five hundred people from various countries and Kyari enjoys playing with their victims." Raidou pauses and pats him lightly on the back. "Our own mission was tougher then expected. We had civilian casualities. Haya is all strung out from it." He pushes the chuunin forward, following the others.

Iruka glares then lets out a deep breathe and chases after the jounins, thinking over what he just learned and increases his speed despite the ache between his legs. Catching up with Haya, he mutters. "I'm sorry."

Surprise flickers in her eyes as she spares him a glance. "For what?"

"You had to come clean up my mess."

Snorting, Haya shoots him an indescribable look. "Alright, who are you and what did you do to the man who is bonking -and being bonked by- my cousin?"

"Haya!" Crimson spreads across his face, sputtering indignantly.

"There you are." Her grin unholy and completely amused. Moments later, the expression fades, becoming serious. "We're Leaf nins. We protect our own. We _**help**_ our own and guard their backs when they aren't able. One thing I will never do is abandon a fellow Leaf ninja. Even if I'm exhausted from a mission and come across one in trouble." Voice low and firm, she looks back at him. "Of course, there's a few exceptions to that. Any traitors I come across, I'll sooner attempt to kill then protect." A thin shoulder shrugs. "And let's face facts, Iruka, if anything happened to you and I was in the area but didn't help..well let's just say I would become a missing-nin over facing Kakashi's wrath when he finds out."

Flushing brightly, he protests. "Kakashi would never harm you, Haya."

"Uh huh. If it's all the same to you, I rather not test that theory."

Snickers come from the two other shinobi and the summon felines keeping pace with them. A distance yowling further up causes Suma, Miko and Ukyou to go alert as does the four humans.

Ears flicker, Suma calls back to Haya, translating the message. "We have company. Four. Two males and two females. Hmm. Kakashi and Akiko. The last two unknowns. One male, one female. Smells like leather and steel."

"Have Rairu and Yayoi meet up with them. Tell Kaori, Gennai and Chisaki to expand the scouting range but to stay within hearing distance."

"Understood." Suma lets out several ear-piercing yowls, relaying Haya's commands to the others as the entire group speeds up. An answering yowl echos and Suma bounds from one branch to another. "Yayoi says they should meet up with them in a few minutes and they're only fifteen minutes from our location."

"Good. The sooner we can hand over these two and get Iruka real treatment, the better."

_Meanwhile_

Bounding off another branch, Kakashi stares straight ahead, ignoring the three people behind him. Pakkun slightly ahead of him and he turns his attention to his ninkin when a distant yrowl is heard. "Pakkun?"

"That was Yayoi. She says that she and Rairu are approaching and will be meeting up with us in a few minutes. And that they have prisoners. Two of them. No details about Iruka's team." The pug reports to his summoner, equally worried about Iruka and his team who are almost a week overdo.

_'Be alive, love. Please be alive.' _Speeding up, Kakashi leaves the others behind and has to leap sideways to avoid Yayoi who just appeared right where he was going to land. "Yayoi."

"Kakashi. Haya and the others willl be here shortly."

Nodding, he drops down to the ground below, the rest of his team catching up. "Who are the prisoners you mentioned?"

"The flesh-dealers, Kyari and Tsuyoshi." Five sets of eyes land on the leopard making her look up at them. "What?"

"They were here? This close to Konoha? What did they want?" The female ANBU speaks up, questioning the feline worriedly.

Blinking at her, Yayoi gives the masked woman a funny look. "What do you think they wanted? People for their boss's sex ring. Only this time, they were ordered to fetch a Leaf Nin."

Akiko glances sharply at Kakashi, seeing how tense he becomes at those words and frowns. Her hand twitches towards the pouch on her hip, tempted to throw a senbon at him just to see if he reacts in time. "Hatake, snap out of it." Giving in to the urge, she kicks out at his knee, unsurprised he dodges instinctively. Ignoring the glare he sends in her direction, she turns to Yayoi. "Are they the reason Iruka and his team are late?"

"Yes." Tail twitching, Yayoi's blue eyes flicker towards Kakashi in concern. "They ambushed them. Iruka went to gather water and Kyari and Tsuyoshi slaughtered the rest of the team. They, then, captured Iruka and was going to bring him to their boss."

"You mean he's alive."

"When I was sent ahead to scout, he was. He had a few injuries but nothing that seemed life-threatening." Her eyes shift to Rairu, standing quietly nearby. "Iruka is fine, Kakashi. If he had serious injuries then we wouldn't be standing around just chattering, now would we? Haya would have sent him ahead, strapped to Ukyou or Chisaki."

Before he can response, Pakkun and Rairu speak up at the same time. "They're here."

Several cats surge out of the bush, followed by two with burdens strapped to their backs and four people and a bobcat emerge a moment later.

Haya's voice cuts through the air before anyone can say a word. "Good, two ANBU. I'm handing over these prisoners to you. I'll speak with Ibiki when we get back to the village." Plowing onwards, she motions to Akiko. "Iruka needs your special touch. I suggest you do it over there, it's a rather sore spot for him." She turns to her cousin, one eyebrow arched upwards. "Now that's all out of the way, what are you doing out here, Kakashi?"

So intent on watching his lover be dragged to the edge of the clearing, he almost doesn't hear his cousin's question. "Hmm. Well you see, Iruka and his team were late coming back from their mission. Tsunade-baachan ordered me to form a team and find out why. There was no reports of any missing-nins roaming around Fire Country and bandits are no match for a ninja." Dragging his gaze from Iruka, he looks down at Haya, voice dropping until only she and the summons can hear. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back from our mission when my cats picked up the scent of a camp up ahead of us. They said it smelled like death and blood. We stopped to have a look when it was discovered that the dead were Leaf nins. Only three bodies were found but the bodies were too badly damaged to make out who they had been and their tags were missing. I sent out several of my cats to try and track the trail left behind by the attackers. We traced them back to their camp and that's when we found the survivor. Before we saw him, none of us had any idea that Iruka was even on that team. The smell of blood overshadowed it." Keeping her voice low, she relays the details to Kakashi. "Genma took out the man while Rairu pinned the woman. Raidou and Suma stayed behind to clean up the other camp. When they finished, Suma led him to where he we were. Iruka suffered minor injuries. He's fine, cousin." Placing her hand on his arm, she squeezes lightly. Her hand drops back to her side and she looks towards Akiko. "Ready?"

Kneeling, the medic closes her bag and slides it over her shoulders, rising gracefully. "He's as good as new. Not that says much."

"Good. Let's move out. The sooner we get inside the gates, the better. Take up scouting positions, everyone."

Melting into the shadows, the summons take up their positions and the entire party heads home.

Iruka glances sideways out of the corner of his eye, seeing a flash of silver at the edge of his vision. "Love, I'm fine. Really." Cuts his lover off, not giving him a chance to ask the question he can see burning in the single eye. "Now's not the time to talk about this, okay? Please wait until we get back home."

Tension Kakashi wasn't even aware he was feeling fades upon hearing that beloved voice. Regarding the younger man, he nods and lets his hand brush against Iruka's briefly, needing the touch. "Alright. When we get home."

Flashing his partner a bright smile, he pushes off the branch he landed on following the others back to Konoha. Stumbles when Kakashi's far too innocent sounding question filters into his brain. "Wha...what?!"

"I asked: 'what kind of injury did you suffered that made Akiko treat you away from everyone else? Can I kiss it better?'" Sounding far too amused not to know exactly what body part had been hurt and the look he gives him only cements it.

"Kakashi!"

Iruka's shout causes the others to startle, they all halting to look at Kakashi and Iruka. Sharing looks they, as one, turn and move off, leaving the lovers behind. Kakashi laughs, grinning then chases after their friends.

"Kakashi, come back here, you pervert!" Bellowing at his beloved's retreating back, he launches himself after the older man.


End file.
